


Guardian Angel

by TrikruCommander



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Lexa, F/F, Multi, Savior Clarke, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikruCommander/pseuds/TrikruCommander
Summary: Lexa is an angel with a duty to protect Clarke.I suck at summaries....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I posted this a while ago and deleted it because I decided I wanted to make some serious adjustments before continuing it. I hope you guys like it.

Lexa felt her lungs constrict within her ribcage. She was breathless, bloody and bruised. She could see it just a few feet away from her, the double doors of their sanctuary, their base camp. She was glad it still stood tall and intact. _Keep moving, Lexa. You’re almost there,_ She heard that sweet raspy voice in her head and forced her legs to keep moving. She was exhausted, but she was not ready to give up. The screams and clashing of swords still rang in her hear. So much death. So much blood. A few tears fell down her face as she remembered one of her Lieutenants scream for her to run, to get away before her sword collided with another. She didn’t want to, but she knew it was the only way to stop him.

 _Don’t give up, not yet_ , Lexa thought. It hurt. Her entire body was sore and in pain. She held her side tightly, as she turned her head around. She clenched her jaw staring at the vast land that was once green, filled with blood stains, full of bodies and stilled wings. She hissed when her side stung, and she sucked in a deep breath. She could give it up, right now. She could spare so many more, but Costia wanted her to finish it, and she was going to keep her promise. Thoughts of beautiful pale skin, and blue eyes invaded her mind, providing a strength Lexa thought she could no longer muster. Costia, her sweet, beautiful Costia.

 _Finish it,_ _Lex. You’re the only one that can._ Costia’s voice encouraged her to keep moving, to keep walking, and she did.

 

She slammed her hands onto the wood pushing the giant double doors open. The building, something resembling a cathedral, had been broken down in places, but it still held on. The structure was strong, and maybe that’s why it’s been chosen as their safe space. Lexa fell to her knees unable to stand on her feet any more, releasing the sword in her hand. Her large wings twitched on her sides in pain. She clenched her jaw tightly, allowing the smallest hiss to leave her lips. Her bloody hands trembled beneath her as the palms held her steady on the concrete floor. The war has been going on for far too long, and Lexa would be lying if she said she wasn’t tired.

She would often laugh about the irony of this war, _love._ Love is what started this war, her _love_ for Costia. At times she thought if she would have been strong enough and accepted who she was born to be, and then maybe, just maybe, Costia would still be alive. Fighting against half of her kind, and fighting in favor of her other half was more than Lexa could handle. Meeting Costia and falling in love with her was the catalyst for this entire mess. She’s responsible for it, and she must end it. Killing herself won’t help, it will only make things worse, and unless Hade’s side claims her life at the end of one of their blades, he will not relent unless the war is won and Lexa is by his side.

With a loud flap, she retracted her wings into herself. They were heavy. She couldn’t hold them out any longer. She whimpered when she felt the tip of her feathers retract fully inside of her shoulder blades, leaving her much lighter than before. “Lexa!” Someone cried out, rushing toward her.

“I’m fine, Gustus,” she replied. If Gustus was here, that meant the General herself wasn’t far behind. Lexa pulled herself off the ground, just as Anya stepped into the room. Wincing in pain, Lexa slowly made her way to the front of the building. She held her ribs tightly, willing the pain away.  She had been beaten severely, but she was stubborn. She won’t let her general see the amount of pain she was in. She knew that if Anya saw her in pain, she would pull her from battle, and she was hell bent on fulfilling the promise she made to Costia. She was going to see this thing through, or die trying. One thing was for sure. Lexa will never join Hades.

“You look like hell,” Anya told her. It was hard to stand straight but Lexa did it anyway, every muscle in her body begging her for some rest. _Mind over matter_ , she told herself.

“You should she the other guy,” Lexa replied with a smirk. If the gesture sent jolts of pain through her muscles, she didn’t show it.

“You really should be more cautious, Lexa. You’re my second. We cannot afford to lose you.” Lexa nodded her response. She really should be cautious, but in all honesty, Lexa didn’t care. She hadn’t cared since Costia was taken from her. “I have a new task for you,” Anya continued. The brunette stood straighter than before, ready to receive instructions. Pain, be damned. “You have been chosen to cross over to earth’s realm. You will be guarding her.”

Lexa clenched her jaw tightly. She was well aware of who her General spoke of. She had heard the prophecy so many times. The girl was the one to bring forth the end of the war, so they called her _The Peace Maker_. Lexa wasn’t happy with this charge. She was a warrior, not a fucking babysitter. “With all due respect, General, I’m needed here. I’m the best warrior you’ve got,” the brunette told her through clenched teeth.

“That is exactly why I need you to go. I trust no one else,” the blonde replied. “Gustus will go with you.” Lexa held her arms behind her back biting her tongue. She nodded her response, ready to comply. She knew better than to question the decisions of her general. “Go heal. You will be sent through in a few days’ time.”

The general made her way out of the room with two soldiers on her heels. Lexa watched her disappeared and sighed in relief. She closed her eyes and tipped forward, ready to feel the cold hard floor against her chest. She didn’t. Gustus had scooped her up into his arms before she hit the floor. Lexa welcomed the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. She felt Gustus hold her body protectively against his chest as he carried her to her chambers.

 

_“I’ll come back to you, Lex. I promise you that.” Costia held Lexa’s face in between the palms of her hands. The brunette felt herself nod, slipping her arms around the girl’s waist. She felt safe, here in her lover’s arms._

_“How did I let this get this far, Cos,” Lexa asked. “Why did I have to be selfish?” Costia held the brunette tightly against her chest, rubbing small circles on her back._

_“You’re not selfish, and who is to say I would have chosen differently?” The girl replied. “You’re made of the best and the worst of us, that can’t be easy for you.”_

_“It’s so hard. I feel like at any moment, the darkness will take over and all of this fighting will be worthless. Your death will be worthless.” Lexa sank further into Costia’s embrace. It was a lie, she knew it was a lie talking to Costia like this, but it was the only thing she had and she was going to take it._

_“Then don’t let it win, Lexa. You’re much stronger than you give yourself credit for,” Costia replied._

_“I can’t choose. I fight for one side, without having declared my loyalties to it. In Hades eyes, I’ve chosen the light. He won’t stop fighting. Maybe I should give myself over to him. Spare the lives of the others, but if I do that, I’m betraying everything you are. I can’t –“_

_“It’s a choice you have to make, my love. No one can tell you what is right for you. Know that I won’t be upset or angry if you choose darkness. I will always love you.” Costia held her tightly. Lexa felt everything disappear. Here and now, it was just her and Costia holding on to each other. It was just a dream, but to Lexa it felt so real. She could smell her lover’s sweet scent. She could feel Costia’s muscles constrict against hers as the brunette held her tightly against her chest._

_“Now, how about you wake up?” Costia leaned in and pulled Lexa in for a soft kiss. The moment their lips touched, Lexa was jolted back into her reality. A reality where her soulmate was no longer with her, a reality where she felt the emptiness left by Costia’s absence, hit her so hard, it knocked the wind right out of her._

***

It had been a week, and Lexa was fully healed. She flapped her wings stretching them out to her sides to inspect them. The last thing she needed was a set of sore wings because she didn’t let the free before making her trip.

Lexa was still not happy with her general’s decision to send her to earth, but she gave her orders and she must obey. She eyed the clothes laid before her, Jeans and a t-shirt. Not something she was happy about. _My wings are going to be in a lot of pain_ , she thought, suddenly thankful she allowed her wings to stretch. She put on the jeans, and to her surprise, they were more comfortable than they looked. The fabric was different from the fabric her pants were usually made of, more rough, but they fit her just fine. She tested their strength by throwing several kicks into the air. Once satisfied they wouldn’t rip, the brunette sat on her bed and slipped into her pair of boots. The shirt however was something Lexa was going to hate with a passion. Usually her tops were made of several layers to allow her wings to be released without having to rip the fabric or armor. This simply meant that Lexa had to keep her wings contained for a long periods of time. Something she wasn’t too happy with.

She walked into the center of the building that came to be her home since the war broke out. She saw the elders gathered in half a circle in the middle of the room, which only told her it was time. Without a word, Lexa stepped into the center of a symbol that had been drawn of the floor. She’d seen it before, so it was not something unknown to the brunette. The infinity symbol had been used before, when she had witnessed other angels crossover to the earth realm.

Anya made her way to Lexa and placed a hand on her shoulder as Gustus took his place next to the brunette, throwing a duffel back over his shoulder, and holding another to his side. “You must keep her safe, at all costs,” Anya instructed her. Lexa nodded her response, back straight, hands held behind her back. “She’s our savior, Lexa.” Anya handed her a picture and the brunette took it. Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the features of the girl.

“Wh – “ she barely spoke, her words just above a whisper. “She’s –“ It made sense to Lexa why Anya chose her. She wants to object. She can’t do it. She can’t be close to someone who looks so much like her Costia and yet be someone else entirely. “You’re joking right?” Lexa asked, clenching her jaw. Anya gave her a stern look and Lexa blinked and swallowed nervously. That look was a warning, and she knew Anya well enough not to continue with her outburst.

“Her name is Clarke Griffin,” Anya informed her. “Get close to her, Lexa.”

“I – She –“ Lexa wanted to scream. How could Anya ask her to do this?

Lexa felt her heart struggle to beat at a normal pace. _Get close to her? Get close to her? Do you have any idea what this will do to me?_ She wanted to say. She opened her mouth struggling to form words but nothing came out. Panic sat in the pit of Lexa’s stomach. She wasn’t ready for this. “Why are you doing this to me?” Lexa said. Her voice cracked as she spoke barely above a whisper.

“You’ll be fine, Lexa.” There was a hint of a smirk in Anya’s lip that didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa. How can she do this to her? Like a good soldier, the brunette nodded simply clenching her jaw, mentally preparing herself and her heart for what is to come next. She could tell Anya to fuck off; she could say no and walk away. She could. But that would mean giving up on her promise to Costia.

“You keep her safe,” Anya told Gustus, as she glanced over to Lexa. She felt for the girl, she really did, but she knew this would be good for the brunette. She was tired of seeing the brunette fight and each day she fought, the light from her eyes grew dimmer and dimmer. She knew, if Lexa’s light faded, it would be so easy for Hades to win her back. She would be damned if she let him destroy who Lexa was.

Gustus nodded his response, and Anya took several steps back. Lexa adjusted her back, and her shoulder blades grew tense. Trying to keep her wings concealed was going to be a bitch.

The symbol under Lexa and Gustus began to steadily glow white. Slowly it began to engulf them, feet first, then thighs, and finally the rest of their bodies. Within seconds Lexa and Gustus were gone, dissipated into thin air by the brightness of the light.

“Be safe, kid” Anya spoke into nothingness. Lexa had been like a daughter to her, the strongest of all her warriors, and the only night blood to ever exist. The only way she could think of to keep her safe, was to send her to earth, but why not kill two birds with one stone? Lexa is more than capable of taking care of Clarke Griffin, she belonged to the light and she was to be protected. With Clarke belonging to the light, Lexa was sure to follow and choose the light as well, tipping the balance, finally ending the war.

***

Lexa felt her feet hit hard floor and as the white flashes of smoke dissipated, she took in her surroundings. They were in the middle of an already furnished house, clean and made to feel… homey? Lexa looked up at Gustus and groaned. She hated standing next to him. He towered over her and made her feel too small for her own liking. Of course, then she remembered that, as ferocious as he was a fighter, if you get to know him, you realize what a big teddy bear he really was.

“They’re very prepared aren’t they,” Lexa asked rhetorically. Gustus nodded his response. Lexa clenched her jaw adjusting her back. Her wings felt constricted within her, feeling the soreness begin. She couldn’t let them out in the house, because if she did, she’d make a mess.

“Hey, your wings peek out of your shoulder blades,” Gustus said pulling a leather jacket from one of the duffel bags, Lexa’s. He handed it to her and she looked at him questioningly. “Whenever you feel your wings begin to sore, you can put it on. The thick material will keep them for being seen when they start to peek out.” Lexa raised confused eyebrow, but took the jacket anyway. “It’s apparently very stylish too,” he shrugged.

Lexa walked around the house, familiarizing herself with it. From time to time, she rubbed her shoulder blades trying to soothe them. The house wasn’t small, but it wasn’t too big either. Coming in through the front door, to her left were the stairs that led to her bedroom and Gustus’, to her right, the living room, and straight ahead was the way to the kitchen.  Once in the kitchen, she peeked out the door’s window and grinned. She opened the door quickly running to the back of the house. She carefully surveyed the area behind the house. It was isolated with nothing but woods as far as the eye could see. Satisfied, with one careful flap; she let out her wings and sighed in relief.

“Feel better?” Gustus’ voice boomed from the kitchen door. Lexa nodded, still grinning.

“I think I ruined the shirt though,” she replied. The sharp bones of her wings had ripped the shirt from her shoulder blades down, leaving the shirt barely hanging on to Lexa’s neck by its collar. “There has to be a better way to release them without having to rip every top I use.” She gave her wing a few flaps and stretched them out as far as she could. They stretched about 5 feet from her on either side, and towered about a foot or so from her shoulder blades. It felt so good to have them out in the open that she groaned when it was time to reel them back in.

Once her wings were safely tucked within her, she rushed upstairs with the duffel bag Gustus had carried with him and unpacked. At the very bottom of the bag, Lexa found a neatly wrapped package with a note. _Use these; it’s better than buying shirts for a one time use_. She recognized the hand writing to be that of her General, Anya. She opened the package and found about 5 sets of sports bras. Lexa eyed them and removed her shirt, or what was left of it at least. She put on one of the garments in the package to test it out. The bra hugged her breasts perfectly, and to Lexa’s delight, they left her shoulder blades bare. To make sure they served their purpose, Lexa stood in the middle of what was to be her bedroom seizing it up. When she was sure there was nothing she’d break, she flapped her wings out. As expected, the sports bra didn’t interfere with the release.

She finished getting ready and put on her leather jacket. She headed out of the house to make her way to the first place her General told her Clarke might be, the bar downtown. When she excited the house, her means of transportation was a Harley Davidson 2017 Fatboy. Lexa squealed and jumped like a 3 year old getting a new toy. Lexa’s favorite thing the last time she was on earth, were of course, motorbikes and her general thought it was odd, of course that didn’t stop her from giving Lexa this one thing. She silently thanked Anya for at least compensating a little for the emotional hell she was about to endure.

***

The bar was packed with a mixture of men and women. Most of them were paired up into couples, same sex, opposite sex, and of course groups of friends, just hanging out. The air was thick and smelled like smoke and sweat. She studied the bar, searching for the one face that would both, fill her heart and break it. She lingered in the door way of the bar studying and searching for the girl.

 _She’s here? Must be a joke, right?_ _How can the savior be here?_ Lexa scanned the multitude of people with no luck. She needed to find her now. Then she heard it, the loud raspy laugh filled the room over the loud music, froze Lexa in place. Her eyes followed the laughter and Lexa’s breath was caught in her throat. The spitting image of her Costia stood behind the bar, laughing at something her fellow bartender had said.   _Wait, she works here?_ Lexa thought. She clenched her jaw. It was hard for Lexa to grasp the idea of how this girl is so much different from Costia.

Lexa swallowed hard, even with the bar almost filled to capacity, all she could see was her. Dirty blonde hair, perfect pink lips, and pale skin were all Lexa could focus on. She watched as the blonde girl smiled and served her patrons. “Excuse me,” someone said as they pushed past Lexa, making her focus on her objective. _Get close to her_ ; she heard Anya’s voice in her head.

 “Two beers,” someone shouted over the music. Clarke bent over, pulled two beers, opened them and handed out the ordered beers. The guy handed Clarke a bill, picked up his beers and returned to the crowd. The blonde picked up the bill and slipped it into the register just under the bar’s countertop.

Lexa watched as the girl was bombarded with order after order, as well as the guy helping her out. They easily listened to the orders and fulfilled them one after another. “Let me buy you a shot,” a guy told her. Clarke filled a shot of tequila and drank it in front of the guy, earning a light smile from him. “One more?” the guy asked, and Clarke winked at him. There was a hint of jealousy in the pit of Lexa’s stomach, watching Clarke flirt.

Once she had found her, Lexa began to scan the rest of the bar for anything and anyone out of place. She was carefully searching the faces of anyone in the bar making sure they weren’t there for the same reason she was.     

***

As Clarke took one more shot tilting her head slightly backwards, her eyes found the girl standing by the door. She watched as the girl in the leather jacket carefully scanned the place as if searching for someone. Clarke felt she knew her from somewhere, but didn’t know where. She zoned out taking in the features of the tall brunette. Beautiful, dark wavy hair, sharp and strong jawline, perfect full lips.

“Hey blue yes! What do you say huh?” the guy buying her shots asked, pulling her attention back to him.

Lexa moved further into the room to get closer to the bar. She found the perfect spot to the end of the bar, with a perfect eye line to the blonde.

“What?” Clarke asked and her eyes began to scan the crowd for the girl, who seemed to have moved away from the door.

“How much rejection can you take man?” the bartender next to the blonde asked. The guy frowned and walked away, finally taking the hint. Irritated that she couldn’t find the brunette, Clarke focused back on the bar patrons.

“How long are you going to torture the guy for?” her bar mate asked.

“I’m not into him, Bel. If he can’t take a hint, that’s not my problem,” she replied bitterly, and he chuckled.

“Yes, boss,” he replied.

Lexa made a mental note of the interaction between her and the guy she called Bel. They seemed close. Eyes still very glued on the blonde, Lexa couldn’t help the smile the crept up on her lips as she watched her work.

The drink orders kept pouring in and Clarke continued to hand them out. She still wasn’t over the fact that she had lost the girl in the leather jacket. As she handed drink after drink, she finally spotted the brunette at the end of the bar. She felt drawn to her for whatever reason, and she wasn’t going to fight the pull either, so she made her way toward her.

“Hey, can I get you anything?” She asked.

“Excuse me?” Lexa replied, earning a smile from the blonde. A smile that tugged at Lexa’s heart, both, breaking it and putting it back together. It was the kind of smile Costia would have given her.

“Umm, you’re in a bar,” Clarke told her. “Either you’re here to get drunk or pick up a drunk. So which is it?” Lexa looked around the bar before looking back at the blonde in front of her.

“Well, I guess I’ll have a beer?”

“Is that a question?” The blonde replied, lifting an eyebrow, something that had Lexa swallowing hard. Fuck, this was going to be harder than she thought. “You’ve never had a beer have you?” Lexa shook her head. She didn’t care. She had found what she was looking for, and she was going to keep an eye on her until it was time for her to go back. Lexa shrugged, and Clarke laughed. _Goddamn it_ , Lexa thought. Clarke’s laugh had her heart thumping so hard, she thought it might burst out of her chest.

“How about I just get you a club soda?” Lexa nodded her response, and the blonde placed the drink in front of her before she turned back to serve the rest of her patrons their drinks. From time to time Clarke would look over to the brunette and when she caught Lexa’s eyes she’d wink. Lexa felt her entire body tingling every time she saw those blue eyes, and her smile.

The sting on her shoulder blades pulled her out of her Clarke induced trance, and she rubbed at her shoulders in an attempt to ease her pain. She carefully scanned the room from time to time. As the crowd starts to evacuate the bar, Clarke made her way back to Lexa. The brunette adjusted her shoulders and rubbed them once more. Her wings were killing her. She needed to let them out, but right now she had to suck it up.

“Last call,” Clarke said.

“You haven’t called me at all,” Lexa replied earing another laugh from the blonde.

“You’re new around here aren’t you?” Clarke asked taking the empty glass in front of Lexa. The brunette nodded. “Well, welcome to hell,” Clarke said with a smile.

“You haven’t seen hell,” Lexa replied with a bite in her tone. She looked around the bar once more before continuing. “Believe me, this is heaven compared to it.” The look Clarke gave her made Lexa realize what she had said, and she quickly softened her expression. She looked around the bar and noticed it was already empty. Catching the hint , Lexa started to make her way to the door. Of course she’s not planning on leaving the blonde, just keeping her distance.

“You don’t have to go,” Clarke said with a full blown smile. “You can keep me company while I clean up.” Clarke wasn’t sure why, but she trusted this girl. She felt a pull toward her, and she welcomed it.

“You don’t even know my name,” Lexa replied with a scolding look. Clarke laughed.

“Well, I’m Clarke. Bar owner,” she said, she threw her had towel over her shoulder and extended her hand for Lexa to shake. The brunette looked at Clarke’s hand and then back up at the blonde. “Friendly aren’t you?”

“Sorry, I’m Lexa,” Lexa replied, and shook the girl’s hand. _How is she going to save our people? She’s so trusting_. Lexa thought.

“I don’t normally ask people to stay,” Clarke said. “But there is something about you,” Clarke said, and leaned over the counter, closer to the brunette. The blonde smiled and Lexa couldn’t help but return a smile of her own. Enjoying the sudden feeling of comfortability, Lexa hoped over the bar and took Clarke’s towel off her shoulders.

“I can help clean up,” Lexa told her, giving her a wink. It was surreal how quickly the two girls hit it off. Bellamy took notice and smiled. It was as if a spark had ignited within Clarke setting all her insides on fire and Lexa had brought that spark. Bellamy was over the moon, Lexa had awakened something in Clarke that he thought was long gone. He slowly saw his old Clarke coming back as he watched both girls tease each other.

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler....to get us where we need to get.... I guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year beautiful people! I had a bit of extra time today to finish this chapter.... Hope you guys like it...

Bellamy had finished locking up and walked over to the two girls playing around. “Octavia is waiting for me outside,” he informed the blonde. The laughter between the two girls died down as he spoke. “You sure you don’t want me to stay?” Clarke gave the brunette next to her a once over and smiled.

“I think I’ll be fine Bel. I live upstairs, remember?” Bellamy liked that Lexa had brought some of the old Clarke back, but he wasn’t too sure about her just yet.

“I’ll make sure she gets home?” Lexa teased, and winked at the blonde. It was so easy flirting with her. They hit it off so quickly that Lexa had to reel herself back in from time to time. She had to remind herself that this girl wasn’t Costia, but sometimes, it was hard to tell the difference. Some things Clarke did, reminded her so much of her lost love, and some things she did, reminded her that this girl was someone entirely differently. Lexa found that for whatever reason, she liked how different Clarke was.

Bellamy silently asked Clarke if she was okay with that, and Clarke nodded. “I’ll be fine,” she reassured him. He smiled and made his way out toward the door. Once he was out, Clarke turned to face Lexa. As their eyes locked, Lexa felt sparks fly. As her green eyes stared deep into the blue of Clarke’s eyes, she felt the pull of her soul to the blonde’s. Her very own soul recognized Clarke’s, and her heart began to pump harder and faster. Her soul was so pure, just like – _No, Lexa stop it. That’s not possible_ , she told herself. _She’s not Costia, don’t get distracted_. She had to break eye contact. She couldn’t allow herself to fall for this girl, no matter how much she reminded her of Costia. It was not fair to the blonde to begin with. Not to mention, it was a bad idea, but she had to suck it up. She had to make sure Clarke was safe.

The sting from her wings pulled Lexa out of her thoughts. The ache was beginning to be too much. She groaned. Her wings were begging her to be let out. “You okay?” Clarke asked, noticing the uncomfortable look on the brunette’s face.

“Yeah, just a little sore shoulder,” Lexa replied as she rubbed her left shoulder with her right hand. Clarke wondered where this girl came from. She wondered who she was, and why it had been so easy for her to trust her. She hadn’t been this trusting with anyone since Finn. He broke her, and she hadn’t been the same since, that is, until now. It was like she had been sleeping her entire life, and Lexa’s mere presence had jolted her awake.

 

Both girls began to talk again, and it shocked them both how easily their conversation carried on. Lexa felt so comfortable with Clarke, it was as if they’d known each other their whole life. Lexa couldn’t help but think about Costia, when Clarke smiled. The brunette’s mind flashed back to when her love was still alive. She saw her hand holding Costia’s as they walked by the gardens near the Commander’s temple. She saw the smile on Costia’s face, more beautiful than the rising sun. She saw her majestic wings were even more beautiful. As much as it pained her, Lexa forced herself back to Clarke. Her soft raspy voice was like music to Lexa’s ears, much like Costia’s was before her. She kept kicking herself mentally for comparing both girls. She needed to sort herself out, because she was falling for the blonde, and she just met her a few hours ago. But just like Costia, Clarke was making her way into Lexa’s heavily guarded heart, fast.

 

“Thanks,” Clarke said as she walked Lexa out of the bar, and the brunette gave her a soft smile. She wanted to kiss her, and if the sharp sting of her wings hadn’t made her aware of her intentions, she might have. “See you around?” Clarke asked, and Lexa nodded her response. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” the blonde asked, unsure if she should let the girl in front of her leave alone this time of night, and Lexa nodded.

She waited until the blonde closed the door and she heard it lock. She stayed put watching the lights go off from one room to another until she saw the loft window above the bar light up. She sighed in frustration. She was in the losing end of this battle, head over heart. It was easier to fight against her enemies with a sword in her hand, instead of her own feelings. She hated it. _Don’t be stupid Lexa, don’t do this to her. She deserves better. She’s not Costia,_ she told herself.

Lexa hissed in pain. Her shoulder blades were killing her. Her wings were begging her to be let out. She felt the tip of her feathers start to peek out; she couldn’t keep them in for much longer. She scanned the empty street carefully until she found what she was looking for. Instead of walking to her bike, she rushed to the alley next to the bar. She couldn’t handle the pain any more, and she knew she wasn’t going to make it, if got on her bike and headed home. She could already feel the bones peeking out fighting against her to set themselves free. She didn’t want them stretching out midway home while riding her bike.

Once in the large open space of the alley, she removed her leather jacket and shirt, and flapped her wings free. She sighed in relief giving them one more flap. She bent her knees and pushed herself off the ground and into the air. She flew over Clarke’s bar a few times before she was satisfied there was no danger. She was thankful the bar’s location wasn’t that well lit up, and that her wings were dark as she hoovered the building, the dark night concealing her. She had a really good view of the inside of Clarke’s living room and kitchen due to the large windows. She watched Clarke pick up a cup from the coffee table and take it to the kitchen before taking off her top, leaving her in a muscle shirt and slump in her couch, clearly exhausted.

 

Clarke turned on the tv trying to occupy her mind. She had wanted to kiss Lexa. It was annoying to her how quickly she’s developing feelings for the brunette and she barely met her a few hours ago. A few hours? She looked down at her watch and began to calculate how long it took for Lexa to wiggle her way into Clarke’s head, and possibly heart. The brunette walked into the bar at 8pm. They talked in between drunks requesting beer, and even after that, Lexa had stayed and helped her clean up. Now it was a little over 3am. She spent about 8hrs with the girl, and already she’s already falling.

Completely drained, Clarke laid on the couch and fell asleep as soon as she shut her eyes.

Lexa knew it would be dawn soon, so she quickly flew into the open space of the alley and put her shirt and jacket back on. She walked out of the alley and began to pull the bike along with her. She didn’t want to start it near the bar and have Clarke wake up and think she hadn’t left until now. A few blocks away, Lexa mounted the bike and started it up and headed home.

Flash.

_Clarke walked along the river near a temple. She held someone’s hand. The hand was soft and thin. She lifted her eyes and was met with the soft gaze of Lexa’s green eyes. The brunette cupped Clarke’s face and kissed her lips. It was so soft, yet so electrifying. Every inch of her body responded to Lexa’s soft touch. Clarke took a step back and took Lexa’s full body. The girl stood there in a white shirt, dark leather jacket, ripped jeans. She was breathtaking, but there was something peeking out from underneath Lexa’s jacket._

_Lexa’s lips formed a wide smile and adjusted her back. She took off her leather jacket, stood straight, and planted her feet firmly on the ground. Clarke couldn’t move. She watched as Lexa’s dark wings emerge from behind her shoulder blades with a soft flat and extend as long as they could._ Before she knew it, Clarke shot out of her couch landing face first on the floor. “What the hell?”

The next time Clarke saw Lexa wasn’t long after; in fact it had only taken a day and a half or so. The brunette had walked back into the bar at the same time as the last time, and took a seat in the same spot. Clarke smiled the moment she saw her. “Hi,” Clarke spoke over the music.

“Hi,” Lexa replied with a smile of her own.

“Are you looking for someone, or should I give you a job?” Clarke teased.

“Well, as of yesterday, what if I told you I was looking for you?” Lexa teased back. She wasn’t sure if what she said was the right thing to say, but when Clarke’s smile grew wider, she puffed her chest in pride.

“Well, I’d say you found me,” Clarke winked and walked away to serve a very inpatient patron at the other end of the bar. Lexa watched her get busy handing out beer and drinks to various people at the bar.

“Hey sweet thing –“ a guy began.

“Fuck off,” Clarke quickly replied before turning to another customer. The guy’s flirtatious demeanor quickly faded away. Lexa just watched, Clarke handle her own with such confidence and no fear. She was proud. The blonde took shit from no one.

“Come on, Clarke,” he protested.

“Not interested,” the blonde replied. She walked over back to Lexa and leaned over the counter. “What do you say we get out of here?” Lexa smile and nodded her response. “Bel, you’ll be okay if I leave for a couple of hours?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy replied, and Clarke quickly hoped over the bar, took Lexa’s hand, and pulled her along with her. “See you later boss,” Bellamy teased. Clarke waved him goodbye as she slipped out of the front door.

“You hungry?” Clarke asked the brunette, once they were out of the bar. “I know a great place?”

“Sure, why not.” Lexa liked the way her hand fit so well with Clarke’s. She liked the warmth it provided, and the softness of it.

They walked into the diner and slipped into a booth near the back, Lexa sat across from the blonde. “So, where did you come from?” Clarke asked.

“I’ve been around,” Lexa replied. She didn’t know how to answer such a basic question without actually lying to the girl. Aside from that question, Lexa answered every other question the blonde threw at her. Lexa asked questions in turn as well, most of which she got answers. They are their meals laughing and teasing each other, as if they’d known each other for longer than two nights.

From time to time, they would gaze into each other’s eyes and get lost in them, only to be interrupted by their waitress asking if they needed anything else. After dinner, Lexa walked Clarke back to the bar, they hadn’t noticed how much time had passed but it was near 12am when they made it back. Clarke jumped over the counter to help Bellamy out with their customers, and Lexa settled back in the spot she had been earlier.

Just like the previous night, Lexa waited until Clarke closed the bar, helped her clean, and waited until the girl locked up the front door and made her way up the stairs to her loft. After that, Lexa and Clarke became inseparable. Lexa officially met Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln. She also met Clarke’s mom, Abby. When Clarke wasn’t working they’d spend the night in front of Clarke’s 72” TV watching movies and just cuddling. Sometimes the pain in Lexa’s shoulder blades made the girl uncomfortable at times, but whenever Clarke’s skin touched hers, it seemed to relax her wings. Most of the time, they simply just talked and lost track of time. Lexa got full view of who Clarke was. The girl was smart, funny, and full of sass.

Clarke found Lexa to be quite gorgeous, and there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted her in more ways than one. Sometimes she thought Lexa felt the same way about her, but she found the girl reeling herself back in from whatever she was feeling. For Clarke, it wasn’t just wanting to be with the brunette, she felt drawn to her. Their connection was unlike anything she’d experienced before. Everyone liked Lexa, guess being an angel had its perks.

The gang usually hung out Wednesday nights at Clarke’s place. It was one of the nights the blonde closed along with Sundays. No, it wasn’t a religion thing, Sundays were relatively slow since people had to go back to work Monday mornings. It was the second time Lexa was actually going to hang out with the delinquents and she was just as nervous as the last time.

The door swung open revealing a very disappointed Raven. “You’re not the pizza,” the girl groaned.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Lexa replied, and lifted an eyebrow.

“Lexa, come on, we’re starting!” Clarke called out from the living room. Lexa smiled widely when she heard her, and Raven rolled her eyes.

“You disgust me,” Raven stated pulling Lexa into the loft. “Just fucking ask her out already.” The Latina pushed Lexa further into the room. It was no secret to anyone that Lexa had feelings for Clarke, in vice versa.

As Lexa walked into the living room, she noticed cards on the coffee table and dice, along with a sand timer. “We’re playing charades.” Clarke stated. “Wanna be my partner?” Clarke stood up from her spot on the floor and made her way to give Lexa a hug. Lexa’s arms instinctively wrapped around the blonde’s waist.

“I’ve never played,” Lexa replied. Shocked, Clarke pulled away from their hug just enough to look at her.

“What?”

Lexa shrugged. “Is it okay if I just watch?” She asked placing her forehead on the blonde’s. Clarke swallowed hard. They had grown so close in such a short time so much so that the blonde welcomed every touch from Lexa especially the girl’s arms around her.

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke replied and pulled Lexa and sat her on the couch. Everyone were all smiles. They liked Lexa, and more importantly, Lexa was good for Clarke. They couldn’t pinpoint the exact time Clarke stopped smiling. Could have been after her father died, or when she found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her a few days after her dad’s funeral. When Lexa showed up, it was like they had their old Clarke back.

The game started but since there was an odd number, Raven and Clarke took turns being Bellamy’s partner. None of them dared to separate Octavia and Lincoln. When it was Raven’s turn to play, Clarke would sit on Lexa’s lap as she explained to her what the game consisted of. They were so comfortable with each other and everyone teased them from time to time.

Clarke kept messing with the collar of Lexa’s jacket (the brunette didn’t dare take it off in case her wing tips decide to make an appearance). As the time flew by, Clarke was beginning to get tired. She laid her head on the hollow of Lexa’s neck as her friends continued playing and teasing each other. She sighed happily. There was no place she’d rather be, right here in Lexa’s lap holding her close and her friends joking around made her feel a lightness she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Lexa held Clarke tightly around her waist. Raven watched with a light smile as Clarke’s eyes kept closing and opening back up again, fighting against her sleep. She couldn’t help it; she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two girls. A little after 2am, the gang began to clean up and put up the different form of games they’d played.

“Aww,” Octavia said when she noticed Clarke fast asleep in Lexa’s lap. “I don’t wanna wake her up, you guys. Look at how peaceful she looks,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry, Lexa. I’ll put her to bed,” Bellamy offered. Lexa instinctively held the blonde tighter against her body and Clarke snuggled closer rubbing her nose against Lexa’s neck.

“No, its fine,” she replied. “If you guys need to take off, it’s alright. I’ll stay take her to bed.” Raven smirked at the brunette. There was something about Lexa that made Raven feel at home. So when she met her, there was an instant love and respect for her. It was the same for Lexa; Raven gave her a sense of familiarity. So when they met, the teasing between them was instant. The teasing between them was natural.

“It’s not what you think, you perv,” Lexa snapped.

“Whatever you say, gorgeous,” Raven teased. As the group of three headed to the door, Raven turned back and smiled. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” the girl called out before shutting the door behind her.

After she heard the click of the door, Lexa lifted herself off the couch with Clarke still in her arms and headed to the girl’s bedroom. Gently, she laid Clarke onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. As soon as she felt Lexa’s body heat disappear, Clarke stirred and woke up. “Don’t leave?” the blonde asked in a sleepy voice. “Stay, please?”

Lexa nodded. She made her way to the couch Clarke had in her bedroom and removed her jacket. Oddly enough, her wings had been relaxed the entire time she had Clarke in her arms, so she felt confident enough they would behave the rest of the night.

“Not there!” Clarke laughed. “Here,” she said as she slid backwards enough to make room for Lexa, and the brunette smiled. She took off her shoes and slipped into bed next to Clarke. Almost instantaneously, Clarke removed her jeans and rolled over so her body rested half on top of Lexa and her head on the girl’s chest. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s body hand held her protectively. She liked this. She liked having Clarke’s body close to hers.

“Will you get comfortable? I don’t bite,” the blonde stated as she tugged on Lexa’s pants. Lexa was relieved because she absolutely hated sleeping in those jeans. She quickly removed her pants and resumed her position, holding on to Clarke. She wanted to remove her t-shirt and sleep on her muscle shirt but then she realized there was a good chance Clarke might see the tip of her wings peek through her shoulder blades.

Clarke slid her thigh over Lexa’s and within seconds she was asleep. Lexa felt hot all over. The girl she was holding reminded her of Costia so much, but there was a nagging inside Lexa that kept her awake most nights. _Why does she remind me so much of her?_ Yes, they looked a lot alike, but it was more than that. It was things Clarke would say or do that triggered a response within Lexa that she was unable to control.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months into meeting Clarke and the gang... A little backstory for Raven and Lexa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience guys! I've been incredibly busy. I've been writing every chance I get... still not sure where I'm going with this to be honest....

_The water in the river was so clear, you could see what ran beneath it, scattered, colorful fish, and the small rocks that some of them made their home in. Lexa laid on top of a red and blue blanket. She rested her weight on her elbows, and Clarke’s head rested on the brunette’s hip._

_“You’re such a pacifist,” Lexa stated between laughs._

_“I’m just saying, war is not the answer. It gets people killed, our people, Lexa,” Clarke replied._

_“So, you think we should sit with him and try to make peace?” Clarke nodded. “You know there is only one thing that could possibly make him stop,” Lexa informed. Clarke frowned. She knew the answer and she didn’t like it. “What makes you think they can be trusted anyway?” Lexa clenched her jaw as she thought about giving herself over to the king of the underworld._

_Clarke noticed the discomfort in her lover’s face. She lifted her head off the brunette’s lap, straddled her and Lexa instantly wrapped her arms around her waist. “Don’t be upset,” she said as she slipped her hands on either side of Lexa’s face. Clarke kissed her cheek, “If we go to war –“ she kissed the brunette’s forehead. “I’m scared I’ll lose you.” The blonde captured Lexa’s lips with hers. She kissed her softly, and Lexa responded by tightening her grip on the girl’s waist and deepening their kiss._

_Their kiss suddenly became desperate, needy, and Lexa pressed Clarke tighter against her body as their tongues danced with each other in sync. She slid her one of her hands up to the back of Clarke’s neck pulling her impossibly closer into their kiss, while securely keeping the other on the girl’s waist._

_When the need for air became too much, Lexa pulled away, just enough to allow Clarke, and herself, some much needed air into their lungs. Their foreheads rested on each other’s and Lexa smiled at the sight of Clarke gasping for air. It was a reoccurring thing for them both to leave each other breathless._

_“Now, I’m really scared,” Clarke whispered and pulled herself off Lexa’s lap. She made her way to the river’s edge, and Lexa groaned in frustration at the sudden distance between them. Concerned about her lover’s admission, Lexa stood up, closed their distance and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waits. She cupped the girl’s chin and gently pulled her chin up so that they now stared into each other’s eyes._

_“There is no reason to be scared, my love,” Lexa whispered and kissed her lightly. “Nothing is going to happen to me,” she reassured her._

_“Lexa, you’re Anya’s second,” she replied softly. It wasn’t an argument. It was a simple statement. “You’re an amazing fighter, Lex – “_

_“Not by choice,” Lexa cut her off._

_“That’s not the point. You will be the first to be sent into battle –“ Clarke chocked._

_“You’re not getting rid of me that easy,” Lexa told her._

_Clarke pulled herself off Lexa’s arms and turned to stare at the water. Lexa hated seeing her lover in such distress, not that the girl would voice it. Once again, the brunette wrapped her arms around the girl, this time from behind, and rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder._

_“War is inevitable, Clarke. You and I know this. But, I promise you I will always find my way back to you, my love.”  The girl turned around and kissed the brunette deeply._

_“I’ll hold you to it, Alexandria,” she replied. Lexa’s arms tightened around her lover and lifted her off the ground and kissed her passionately._

Clarke woke up to an empty bed, shivering in cold. These dreams lately have started to frustrate her. Why is she dreaming about Lexa? Lexa, the girl who stayed over almost every night for the past few months, ever since Clarke had asked her to that game night, the same girl who wasn’t in bed with her this morning. She was disappointed when she noted the empty space next to her. She’d wanted Lexa to stay.

The noise from the kitchen startled the blonde. She threw the covers off herself and reached for her gun inside the drawer of her night stand. She slowly and quietly made her way out of her bedroom holding the gun high to her eye level with both hands. She heard a noise once again and she pointed the gun to the intruder.

Lexa turned around and threw her arms up in surrender, dropping the pan and spatula she held on the floor. “Whoa, hey. It’s just me!” Lexa quickly stated and Clarke sighed in relief. “I’m just trying to make you breakfast,” Lexa explained.

There was a long silence; Clarke still held the gun, aiming at the brunette. “I mean, can I?” Lexa asked, arms still held to her side. “Unless you wanna shoot me where I stand?” she asked as she motioned to the gun with two of her fingers.

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke replied, dropping the gun to her side. Lexa smiled and released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I didn’t know you owned a gun. I’ll remember that for next time,” Lexa told her as she bend down to pick up the mess she made. Clarke smiled, one, because Lexa actually spent the night, and two, she was insinuating that she might spend more nights over at her place. She liked the way Lexa’s body felt against her the night before. She wanted more nights like that. Despite knowing the girl for such a small amount of time, she knew she was falling hard. There was no way of stopping it, not that she wanted to.

Lexa was proud of Clarke. The girl was no damsel in distress; she knew how to take care of herself as she learned many times over. The blonde kept proving over and over she wasn’t afraid to throw punches if she needed to. Now she has learned that Clarke was willing to pick up a gun and fight for herself. The more different Clarke was to Costia, the more Lexa became drawn to the girl, her strong character, her survival instinct and her willingness to fight.

“So, pancakes?” Lexa asked as she finished washing the spatula and pan. Clarke nodded her response. She sat on the barstool on the kitchen and set her gun on the counter next to her.

“I thought you went home,” Clarke stated, making herself comfortable. She rested her arms on the counter top and laid her head on top of it.

“I’m sorry, do – do you want me to leave?” Clarke’s head snapped up and her eyes shot open the second the words left Lexa’s lips.

“What? No, that’s not what I meant – I just – I –“ Clarke rambled trying to find the right words earning a light laugh from Lexa.

“Relax, Clarke. I’m teasing.” Lexa placed a cup in front of the blonde and poured black coffee into it.

“Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you,” Clarke said as she picked up the cup and drank from it. Neither girl noticed that they were half naked. It was as if they’ve been spending the nights together for so long that they didn’t mind. Lexa set two sets of pancakes on two plates and slid one of them to Clarke, the other on the empty spot next to her.

Lexa picked up her cup of coffee and walked over to the other side of the counter to sit next to Clarke. Her breath was caught in her throat when she noted the blonde’s bare legs. She gave the girl a once over and clenched her jaw. _Get a grip, Lexa. You’re here to protect her_. It wasn’t just Lexa, Clarke was staring too. Seeing Lexa in her tight lady boxers, sent shockwaves through her body. She too eyed the brunette up and down. Her eyes were drawn to the ink peeking through Lexa’s t-shirt sleeve and she wondered how she could have missed the fact that Lexa had tattoos.

“Shoot, I have to go,” Lexa stated, pulling Clarke out of her thoughts. The blonde couldn’t hide her disappointment in her face. She wanted Lexa to stay. Lexa noticed the look on the girl’s face and closed the distance between them. She took Clarke’s chin between her fingers and lifted her face to meet her eyes. “I’ll be back, you know,” she reassured her. It was pure instinct for Lexa to touch Clarke and speak to her that way. She turned the blonde’s face to the side and kissed her cheek. Clarke wanted Lexa to kiss her lips. She wanted to wrap her arms around the brunette’s neck and press their bodies tightly against hers.

Their eyes locked. They allowed each other to see deep into their souls, bearing it all for each to see. Lexa fought to rip her eyes away, when she felt Clarke tear through her discovering every single small detail that made Lexa who she was.

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered.

“I know,” Lexa whispered back.

Clarke swallowed hard. She moved closer to the brunette and kissed her. Unable to resist Lexa eagerly returned the kiss, desperately wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist. The kiss was electrifying; it was something unlike anything they had experienced before. Lexa tried to will herself to stop kissing the blonde but it was useless, instead, she pulled the blonde closer to her.

Clarke’s mind raced with blurry images. Images she didn’t recognize, except for Lexa’s face. She pushed herself harder into Lexa’s embrace, deepening their kiss. The needier their kiss became, the more the images in Clarke’s mind flashed, too fast for her to process. Still, the blonde held on tightly to Lexa’s neck kissing her harder.

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut. Just like Clarke, Lexa was experiencing the same flash of images that included Clarke’s face. _Clarke. Costia.  Clarke._ The images in Lexa’s head seemed to merge together. It confused the brunette. She heard her own voice call out to Clarke, then Costia. She heard Anya’s voice calling out for Clarke, and she heard Raven’s voice call out for Clarke. It made no sense to her. Anya had never been around Clarke, and Lexa had never been around Raven until now. It was doing Lexa’s head in, so she squeezed her eyes tighter. She groaned in pain as she managed to tear herself off Clarke’s lips.

“No,” Clarke whispered in complaint. Lexa couldn’t help but smile before pecking Clarke’s lips again. Clarke tightened her grip on the brunette and pulled her to her lips again. But before the kiss could be deepened, Raven burst through the door rambling something neither Clarke nor Lexa could understand.

“Raven, just because you have a set of keys, doesn’t mean you can use them as you please,” Clarke groaned in frustration and pulled away from Lexa’s arms. Raven, true to herself, gave Lexa a once over and winked at her. Clarke felt her body run hot. If looks could kill, Raven would have dropped dead on the spot. The jealousy that ran within her felt so strong it physically hurt her.

Lexa tried, but she couldn’t hold her laugh when she saw Clarke’s face. She knew what Raven was doing, and by looks of it, it was working. Raven made her way between Clarke and her new best friend, and threw her arm around the girl’s shoulder. “You and I are going to have the talk, young lady.” She pushed Lexa further away from the blonde.

“Raven –“ Clarke tried to protest but was quickly cut off.

“You,” Raven spoked over her. “Go to your room and put some clothes on, for heaven’s sake!” She pointed toward Clarke’s bedroom and the girl groaned again.

Clarke stomped her feet on her way to the bedroom as Raven sat Lexa on the couch. It was so easy for them to interact, so comfortable, even if the tall brunette was half naked. Raven pulled the coffee table closer to Lexa and sat on it, and Lexa stiffened. “Relax, Lex,” Raven said, between laughs.

“I do really need to know what your intensions are with Clarke,” Raven asked, face suddenly serious. She wanted Lexa know that she was serious. No matter how close she felt to Lexa, she felt protective over Clarke, and that trumped any feelings she had toward the brunette in front of her, no matter how tight their bond felt. “You two have become really good friends, Lexa. But the fact is Clarke isn’t one to do the friends with benefits thing. I don’t want her to get hurt. She’s been through enough already.”

Lexa looked up at her friend and nodded her understanding. “It’s not like that, Raven,” she replied.

“Sure looked like that to me.”

“I want to protect her,” Lexa confessed. “I would never hurt her, not on purpose. What I feel for her is unlike anything I felt before. I don’t know how to explain it, it’s just there.” Lexa moved closer to her friend and grabbed both of the girl’s hands on hers. “Raven, she’s special.” The way Lexa spoke about Clarke was proof enough for Raven.

“Good!” Raven jumped up and pulled Lexa up by her hands. “Now, get your ass in the room and get some pants on,” Raven smiled and kicked Lexa in her ass as she pushed the girl away.

“Watch it,” Lexa teased as she walked over to Clarke’s bedroom. After Lexa saved her from getting killed, Raven trusted her with all her heart. She still wondered from time to time how the hell someone as petite as Lexa managed to take on two guys twice her size and beat them to a pulp.

She had been involved into some bad stuff and Lexa had made it her mission to her out of it. She was there for Raven when she needed it the most, not that Clarke and the others weren’t, but it was easier for Raven to talk to Lexa about the poor choices she had made and the things that she did. Clarke and Bellamy tried their best to help her but failed miserably.

Lexa never judged her. Always offering advice, even gave the girl a place to live when she had nowhere else to go.

Raven grew up practically on her own, so to survive, she was involved with drugs, as a mule, and a user. She did her best to hide her problem from her friends, but soon they noticed and attempted to help. But it wasn’t until Lexa came around that Raven really applied herself to her recovery. She felt a bond with Lexa that she didn’t quite understand.

When Raven needed a place to crash, Lexa did something the others didn’t do. She didn’t ask if she wanted or needed a place to stay. Instead, Lexa threw the brunette a set of keys and told her she could crash whenever. Clarke had done the same thing but Raven’s pride never allowed her to use them, until now that she was fully standing on her own two feet. A few months and Lexa managed to help her out of the hole she had dug for herself. Lexa had saved her life.

 

Lexa walked into Clarke’s bedroom looking for her pants and jacket. Clarke appeared from the bathroom and leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re kind of amazing, you know.”

Lexa turned around upon hearing Clarke’s voice. She reached for her pants and slipped her feet in one at a time. “How is that?” she replied. The blonde made her way toward Lexa dropping her arms to her side. “In just a few months, you’ve given her a reason to fight her demons,” she informed earning a smile from the brunette.

Lexa felt the urge to tell Clarke who she really was. It was a part of her she hated keeping a secret from the girl was now sure she was in love with. She had spent months around Clarke and as hard as she tried not to let her heart win, there was no telling it what to do. It yearned and longed for Clarke. It wanted her and there was no telling it what to do. Before she knew it, Lexa had fallen madly in love with the independent blonde, and it seemed that Clarke reciprocated. Not being able to share with Clarke who she truly was didn’t set well for the brunette, and she secretly wished that she could tell her. Of course, if she did Clarke would probably laugh and think she was joking, or worse, ask her to prove it.

That was definitely something Lexa couldn’t do. Showing her true self to a human would result in death, because the human spirit couldn’t handle so much grace. Lexa wasn’t ready, or willing to lose Clarke.

Clarke walked closer to the brunette. “Thank you,” she whispered. “We tried everything we could think of. I don’t know how you did it – it’s like we have our old friend back.” Lexa smiled at the girl in front of her. “I don’t know how you did it but, thank you.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, pulling her closer.

“Anytime,” Lexa replied as she leaned in to capture Clarke’s lips on hers.

“I said clothes on!” Raven called out interrupting their kiss and Clarke sighed.

“I am fully clothed!” Clarke snapped as she stormed into the living room.

“Me too,” Lexa stated, appearing just behind Clarke.

Raven smiled when she looked at her two friends. She stood from the couch, took a few steps toward Lexa and threw her arm around Lexa’s shoulder. “You – Lexa, you need to bring some clothes. You can’t keep wearing the same thing two days in a row,” she pointed out with a smirk.

Lexa looked over to Clarke with a slight panic in her eyes. Clarke simply lifted an eyebrow in response. She pushed Raven away from Lexa and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. “I think she might be right on that one,” she stated and winked.

Lexa swallowed hard. She knew she was in deep, but she was scared. She was scared she’d lose Clarke the way she lost Costia. She wasn’t sure she would be able to handle a loss like that again. She held Clarke tight as she thought about what choices she could make to have a different outcome. She had kissed Clarke and that same kiss, and the ones that followed, had Lexa’s heart beating again for the first time in 100 years.

“I should go,” Lexa managed to say. Her mind raced with thoughts of her choices then, the same choices that got her love killed. If the time presented itself, Lexa would choose right, and that choice will allow Clarke to live.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and entangled her fingers with Lexa’s. “You’re still coming to Octavia’s thing right?” Lexa squeezed her hand and nodded.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she replied. She slid her hand off Clarke’s, desperately craving her touch again. Lexa headed toward the door but Clarke grabbed her by the arm, spun her around and kissed her lips one last time. Lexa returned the kiss as she slid her hands to the back of Clarke’s neck and pulled her closer.

“Okay, I really have to go,” Lexa whispered and Clarke nodded. As the brunette slipped out of the loft, Clarke was left licking her lips, craving more of Lexa’s soft lips.

Raven lifted an eyebrow and smiled. “Hello?” the brunette waved her hand in front of Clarke’s eyes. “Earth to Clarke?” She snapped her fingers.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Anything you wanna tell me, Clarke?” Raven smirked.

“It’s not like that, Raven.”

“Could have fooled me,” Raven replied.

Truth be told, Clarke too knew she was in deep with Lexa. She thought about the dreams she kept having about Lexa and what they meant. The dreams changed but it was always Lexa in them every night. They felt so real, like some past memory she kept buried deep within her. It seemed the more time she spent with Lexa them more the dreams manifested. Whatever it was, Clarke didn’t mind. Dreaming about Lexa was almost as good as having Lexa hold her in her arms in bed, almost, because in all honesty, nothing could compare to the way Lexa made her feel when she held her in her arms, or when they kissed. Clarke sighed. Lexa was doing things she liked, no, Lexa was doing things to her she loved.


End file.
